1. Field
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a crystal liquid display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal layer having an anisotropic dielectric constant characteristic is formed between a color filter substrate and an array substrate. When an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material, molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal material changes by the intensity of an electric field to transmit light through the color filer substrate. An amount of light transmitted through the color filter substrate is controlled, thereby displaying a desired image.
The liquid crystal display including a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) generally uses a thin film transistor as a switching device. The liquid crystal displays are classified into an in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display and a twisted nematic (TN) mode liquid crystal display depending on a direction of an electric field for driving a liquid crystal. In the IPS mode liquid crystal display, an electric field is applied in a horizontal direction. In the TN mode liquid crystal display, an electric field is applied in a vertical direction.
The liquid crystal display is manufactured through a deposition process, a photolithography process, an etching process, and the like. The photolithography process includes a coating process of a photoresist film, an exposure process, a development process, and an etching process.
In particular, the array substrate being a lower substrate of the liquid crystal display is formed by depositing a thin film and performing a photolithography process using a mask several times. Therefore, there occurs a critical dimension (CD) variation during the photolithography process. Due to the CD variation, stains frequently appear on the array substrate.
The stains cause a CD variation between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The CD variation between the electrodes causes a field difference between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, thereby causing non-uniformity of a luminance of the liquid crystal display.